


Starting Over

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Marilla reflects on starting over...
Relationships: Marilla Cuthbert & Davy Keith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/gifts).



What had possessed her to start again? 

Marilla asked herself the question at least once a day. If she had time to reflect.

She had finally got Anne broken of careless mishaps, and then she had added Davy. 

Dora was a restful child, eager to help, eager to please. Davy wasn’t bad, or wicked. He was just Davy and trouble seemed to follow him everywhere. 

Anne’s shortcoming had been that she got lost in thought. Davy’s was that his thoughts couldn’t keep up.

Marilla felt sure Davy would make a fine man one day,

If they all survived until then.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! A little slice from the first four books!


End file.
